A Day With the Mugiwaras
by Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose
Summary: Welcome to my version of your average getting sucked into One Piece Fic! Written for my friend, and about my friend. Some parts are a bit out of character. Or I think at least. ZoLu sort of and implied RoCho, or whatever it's called. :3


Okay, this is a fiction I wrote for a friend. It's about a friend, and will really only make sense to my friends, so if it doesn't make sense, that's why. I'm also going to say that I DO NOT like ZoLu, or RoCho/ChoRo/Whatever it's called. She does. My friend. Okay? Okay. Carry on.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters, Oda does. I don't own Tess either.

* * *

"Phwoo!"

Tess opened her eyes after successfully blowing out the fifteen birthday candles on her cake.

It was January 28th 2007, Tess' 15th birthday, and this year she had been wishing really hard.

"So, what'd you wish for?" Tess' dad inquired whilst unloading presents onto the table.

"'Can't say." Tess replied absentmindedly, eying her cake ravenously as she watched her mother begin to cut it.

Later on, after all the festivities were over and done with, Tess was laying back in her bed, talking to her Luffy plushie.

"So do you think my wish will come ture?"

_Silence._

"Yeah, me neither, but it's still fun to try."

Turning over, Tess picked up her Zoro plushie, and promptly fell asleep, grasping the "bishonen" in a glompy fashion.

When Tess woke up, she was still in her bed, but not in her room. Having yet to fully realize this, Tess sat up groggily, picked up her glasses, and put them on.

Getting dressed however, was proving to be quite a problem. Where the heck was her dresser? Rubbing her eyes Tess looked around the room.

It was a nicely sized, dark room, and looked shockingly like the Going Merry's sickbay.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ohmigosh, OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH!!!"

Leaping back onto her bed, Tess grabbed her Luffy plush by the shoulders, and started shaking him back and forth. To the innocent bystander however, it looker more like she was ringing his neck. "LUFFY!! MYS WISH CAME TRUE!! MY WISH CAME TRUUUUUUUUUUUE!!! OH MY GOSH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! IT ACTUALLY CAME-!!"

"Who are you anyway? And why do you keep calling my name?" Came a rather high-pitched voice behind her.

"Huh?" Tess asked surprised as she spun around to look at the stranger.

"Oh… my… LUFFY!!!!!" Tess screamed as she jumped up and glomped Luffy still holding her plush in a death grip. She then proceeded to tell Luffy all about herself.

By the time Tess had gotten to blood type, Luffy had completely forgotten that she was hugging him, and had twisted his neck around to stare at the Luffy plushie. After he had gotten a good long look at it, he began to poke Tess repeatedly.

"Hey Miss! Miss! Lady! HEY!!"

"And then there's- Na? Hai Rufi-chan?"

"Why are you holding a little-?

"BREAKFAST BAKAS! NOW GET IN HERE AND EAT!!"

Luffy then completely forgot his question, and ran to the kitchen, dragging Tess with him.

When they got to the kitchen, everyone else was already there. Sitting down with Tess still draped around his neck, looking even more fangirly than before, he calmly reached over and stole Usopp's food.

"LUFFY THAT'S MINE!!"

"Now it isn't." Luffy replied with a smile.

"Grr… So, why is that girl hanging off of your neck?"

"'Cause he's Luffy!" Tess supplied for him.

"Okay, so who are you?" Zoro asked warily between mouthfuls.

"My name's Tess! And I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Just about everyone in the room cocked an eyebrow.

"Well then…" Nami started but was cut off.

"Whomever you may be fair maiden, come sit with me and I'll dote on you like the princess you are." Came the silvery voice of Sanji, love cook to beat all love cooks.

"Soon Sanji! But after I'm done with Luffy I'm going to Chopper. Then Nami."

Choking on his food, Zoro stared at Tess flabbergasted. "WHY NAMI?!"

"'Cause she's cute and I wanna marry her. Or Robin." Was Tess' simple reply.

"You mean like I wanna marry Zoro? Luffy asked.

Somewhere in another galaxy, a fish jumped, a crow cawed, and one of Tess's nakama screamed and died.

"Yeah! Exactly Luffy!"

Sanji fainted.

"Soo…. Uh, how did you and your bed get on our ship?" Nami asked. Since when did Luffy wanna marry Zoro?

"I made a wish to be here in your world, and it came true!" Tess answered excitedly, now on Chopper, just as she said she would be.

After quite a bit of talking, eating, hugging, punching, and kicking, the Straw Hats, plus Tess, finished breakfast.

"Alright then. Now what?" Usopp asked, referring to the situation with Tess who by now was hugging Robin, much to her (and Chopper's) discomfort.

"Uh… Tess… You can't marry Robin!" Chopper stuttered. "She's uh… uh…"

Looking down at Chopper, then back to Robin, Tess' smile got even bigger. "I guess you're right Chopper! I can't marry Robin. She's already taken isn't she?" Upon finishing this sentence Tess bent over, picked up Chopper, and put him in Robin's arms. "You two are so cute together! 3"

"No we're not Baka!" Chopper replied blushing, making him even cuter than before. At this point, all Robin could conceivably do was sweat drop.

Later that evening, Tess and the Straw Hats were sitting out on deck. Those who weren't asleep were going over the events of the day.

Today's adventure had quite possibly been the weirdest yet. Tess had showed them all a bunch of rather graphic/shonenai drawings she had done, not to mention the joys of pocky. (All of which she had stored in random parts of her bed.)

As it was getting late, Tess decided it was about time to got to bed. Part of the crew was already asleep. Namely Zoro.

"Well, good night everyone" Tess called out hugging and/or kissing every crew member good night, with extras for two of her nakama back home.

Making her way into the sickbay, Tess took off her glasses, and nestled into the covers with her plushies.

Smiling, Tess hugged her Zoro and Luffy plushes, along with the little kitten Usopp had made for her, and fell asleep.

"Tess! Wake up!" Came Tess' mother's voice from downstairs.

Sitting up, Tess found herself to be back in her own room. "Just a dream, an incredibly awesome one, but a dream nonetheless. Oh well." Tess sighed, getting out of bed, her new stuffed kitten falling onto the floor. Tess' jaw was quick to follow.


End file.
